


I'll Kill (for) You

by RegretfullyRegretful



Series: One-Way Mirror [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Nico di Angelo, Background Relationships, Boys Kissing, Clingy, Doctor Will Solace, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, F/M, Husbands, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Murder Husbands, OOC, OOC Nico Di Angelo, Out of Character, Party, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Touching, Unhealthy Relationships, ooc will solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfullyRegretful/pseuds/RegretfullyRegretful
Summary: “Then I don’t see the problem. Obviously, I wouldn’t kill him, but I definitely don’t feel bad for the guy,” Reyna stated.The room remained tense and Nico watched as Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.“Honestly, I’m shocked it wasn’t Will that killed the guy,” Percy joked, trying to lighten the mood, “We all know how protective he can be.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: One-Way Mirror [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788187
Comments: 15
Kudos: 192





	I'll Kill (for) You

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the rest of the series to read this but I promise it will make a lot more sense if you do. Also!! Thank you so much to my amazing beta reader @Virtual_Disaster_Bi!! They're amazing!!

Will was standing against the counter, the edge pressing into his back, with one arm snaked around Nico’s waist. Nico was clutching a drink in his hand as he leaned against his husband. The couple had been joined at the hip the entire night, but that was never unexpected. Conversation drifted aimlessly around them as their friends were all catching up with each other. Will and Nico were currently listening to Jason and Piper talk about their new apartment, the one they were all in now, and their plans for it.

“Pipes wants to make the extra bedrooms into an office and guest bedroom, but I feel like we should save one of them or at least just make it temporarily functional,” Jason told them.

Piper rolled her eyes, “Yeah, well, he just wants that because he thinks that a baby is possible within the next year, which it isn’t,” she said, giving Jason a pointed look.

Jason blushed, “I’m just planning, Pipes,” he mumbled.

Piper scoffed but leaned into Jason anyway. Nico felt Will’s hand tighten around his waist and he smiled softly.

“Jason has always gotten ahead of himself,” Nico told Piper. 

“Believe me, I know,” Piper chuckled. 

Will rested his chin on the top of Nico’s head, pulling him closer. Nico felt warm and happy, between the alcohol, his friends, and his husband holding him. It struck Nico suddenly how grateful he was. Will’s gentle touches and the sound of his friends made him feel certain that this was exactly how the world was supposed to be, that the reason that everything that has happened was all to lead him here. Nothing else really seemed to matter as long as he could exist in these moments. 

Nico’s train of thought was interrupted by Percy shouting across the room, “Will! Nico!”

Will turned around to see Percy waving at them aggressively while Annabeth shook her head, smiling. Will smiled at them and pulled away from Nico so he could grab his hand, leading him towards Percy and Annabeth. Nico whirled around, slightly flustered, but quickly got in step with his husband. Piper and Jason trailed behind the couple as they walked into the living room. Will plopped down on the couch across from Percy and Annabeth, pulling Nico down with him, practically on top of him. Nico blushed but curled into Will’s side anyway.

“How are you?” Percy asked, grinning.

“We’re doing well, I have a gallery opening soon and Will is officially an attending doctor at the hospital,” Nico told him.

“Will, what’s the hospital like?” Annabeth asked.

“Good, I mean, it’s a hospital, so a lot happens but I really love it there. The staff is amazing and I have so many opportunities. I’m really excited,” Will said.

As Will continued to talk with Percy and Annabeth, Nico saw the rest of their friends migrate into the living room where they were sitting from Jason and Piper’s kitchen, plates and cups in hand. They all settled into spots in the living room, slowly entering the conversation. 

Most of the night progressed in the same way that every party or get together goes with them, conversation flowing without any particular direction as Will’s hands never leave Nico, not that Nico minded. Nico was leaning his head on Will’s shoulder, awake but barely paying attention. At some point, he had felt Will’s hand tense around him but he didn’t pay much mind still to what was happening around him. Nico was pulled from his haze as he heard his name called.

“Nico? You knew him, right?” Leo asked.

Nico lifted his head from Will’s shoulder and looked around, “What? Who?”

“Bryce Lawrence, the guy who was killed by that serial killer,” Leo said. 

Nico paused as he felt Will’s fingers dig into his thigh, “Um, yeah, kind of. He worked at the gallery I’m at right now.”

Will sucked in a breath, his grip not loosening. Everybody in the room was staring at Nico and he felt himself becoming flustered. He gulped slightly.

“What was he like?” Percy asked.

Before Nico could answer, Will cut in, “An asshole.”

Questioning faces flashed across the room and Nico spoke before they could ask anything, “Yeah, he was. I, um,  _ complained _ , to Will a few times about the stuff he did.”

“What do you mean?” Percy questioned, his posture tense.

Nico glanced at Will and saw his face neutral except for a slight frown and icy eyes. The brunette took a deep breath and continued, “Well, not to like, wreck the mood, but Bryce was terrible. He made a lot of  _ inappropriate _ comments and uh,” Nico paused, his eyes flicking to Will as he tried to figure out the best way to put it, “ _ propositioned _ me a couple of times and didn’t really take no for an answer, so he liked to try and- and, um, grab me.”

The room was silent and tense as everyone processed his words. Will was frozen in place, his grip on Nico like a vice.

“Oh,” Hazel whispered.

Frank cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Good riddance,” Jason said, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, I can’t imagine anyone feeling sad about losing that guy,” Reyna said.

“Jesus Christ, Reyna,” Frank scoffed.

“What? It’s true. Do you feel bad for him?” Reyna pressed.

“I mean, no-” Frank started

“Then I don’t see the problem. Obviously, I wouldn’t kill him, but I definitely don’t feel bad for the guy,” Reyna stated. 

The room remained tense and Nico watched as Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Honestly, I’m shocked it wasn’t Will that killed the guy,” Percy joked, trying to lighten the mood, “We all know how protective he can be.”

Nico bit his lip, shocked by the sudden wave of laughter threatening to bubble out. The room had been so tense, he had been so uncomfortable with all their eyes on him and their looks of pity but suddenly it was hilarious. Nico shifted slightly and tried to stay quiet and neutral, hoping that the conversation would shift before the hilarity of Percy’s words overtook him.

Will ruined that hope in a single moment as he said, “I thought about it,”

Nico couldn’t help it, he laughed loudly before slapping a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. He whipped around to face Will who was grinning widely and buried his face in Will’s shoulder. 

Leo laughed awkwardly, his eyes slightly panicked, “Yeah, that’s super funny?” he tried to say but his voice lifted slightly at the end, making it into a question.

“I mean, it kind of is,” Percy shrugged, “Could you imagine Will killing anyone?”

Nico wanted to scream and it took all of his self-control to not start shaking with laughter in Will’s arms. He had no idea how Will was holding it together at all. 

“Yeah, Will couldn’t hurt a fly. I mean, he’s a doctor, his job is literally to save lives,” Jason added. 

Will laughed as Nico pulled back slightly to look at him, his arms wrapped behind Will’s neck. “You need to  _ stop _ talking” Nico mumbled so only Will could hear. 

Will was smirking at his husband, his eyes flickering with amusement and something else that Nico couldn’t really figure out. They were having a silent face-off, Nico trying to convince Will to drop it and to not push it too far. Will winked at him but Nico kept staring, even though there was a smile threatening to push at his lips. Finally, he heard the conversation behind them shift to something less dark (and more importantly, less close to home). He resettled on the couch, moving to face the rest of the room as he sat in Will’s lap. He felt the blond grab him tightly, one arm over his legs and gripping a thigh and the other clutching his waist. He finally let his lips upturn slightly, content with Will holding him. Their friends had stopped talking about Bryce and were now discussing some new building Annabeth was designing. She was talking passionately, her hands gesturing around her wildly. Percy was watching her every move, his face soft with adoration. 

“They’re cute,” Will whispered to Nico.

“We’re cute too,” Nico whispered back.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same. They’re cute and they compliment each other. But we’re just different. It’s like you were made for me and I was made for you. Like there never was an alternative for us. We aren’t really cute, we are just,  _ us. _ Because that's just how it is supposed to be,” Will rambled.

Nico was silent, unsure of how to respond. Nico loved Will more than anything. He craved Will, he craved his words and his touch and his gaze. He didn’t know what he would do without him and he didn’t ever want to know. Nico suddenly felt panicked, terror hitting him at the thought that there might be a day where Will wasn’t there.  _ That can’t ever happen,  _ he thought,  _ I wouldn’t survive it.  _ His chest tightened and his eyes welled up and he quickly whipped his head around, his shoulders turned awkwardly so he could grab the sides of Will’s face. He forced Will to look at him, his thumbs brushing his husband’s cheeks. Nico felt a tear slip down his cheek as his husband looked at him in surprise and concern. Will reached his hand up to brush it away and spoke gently, “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t ever want to live without you,” Nico mumbled, his words shaky.

“You won’t have to,” Will reassured.

“Promise. Promise me that you won’t ever make me live without you,” Nico demanded.

“I promise,” Will said.

Nico surged forward and kissed Will, desperately trying to get as close to his husband as possible. Will’s hands immediately grabbed Nico’s thighs, pulling him forward. The kiss was messy and frantic at first but Will quickly took control, his lips guiding Nico’s into a more even and steady pace. The blond’s tongue brushed against Nico’s bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth in response. Just as their kiss became deeper, Nico felt something soft but large hit the back of his head. He tried to pull away but Will immediately brought one hand to his chin and held him place, forcing Nico to ignore whatever was thrown.

“Seriously, get a room!” Someone loudly complained. 

This time as Nico tried to pull away, Will let him do so reluctantly. Nico couldn’t quite bring himself to face the rest of their friends though, so instead he once again buried his head in the crook of Will’s neck.

“You two are gross,” Leo said, “You know that we can all see you, right?”

Nico could hear the smirk in Will’s voice, “Then leave.”

“This is literally our apartment,” Jason said.

Nico could imagine the look on Jason’s face, something teetering between stressed out and frustrated.

Will’s chest vibrated with laughter, “Sorry, Jason.”

“For some reason, I don’t feel like you are,” Jason grumbled.

“Mmm, you’re probably right,” Will countered.

“Just keep your mouths to yourselves,” Jason said.

“We’ll try,” Will teased. 

Jason loudly scoffed and Nico heard Piper chuckle as Leo made another comment about public displays of affection. The chatter in the room picked back up but Nico kept his face hidden in Will’s shoulder. After a couple of minutes, Nico looked up slightly, just enough to be able to whisper to Will, “Can we leave?” he asked.

“Of course,” Will said.

Nico turned around and started to climb out of Will’s lap, his face flushed. As he was standing, he caught Piper’s eye and she winked at him. He smiled at her and walked away from the couch as soon as Will was standing up as well, their hands intertwined. The couple slowly shifted to the doorway of the living room, hoping that they could just wave goodbye and leave. 

“We’re gonna leave, but it was nice to see you all. And Piper and Jason, this place is really nice. Congrats,” Nico said.

“You’re leaving already?” Hazel called out as she walked over to her brother and hugged him tightly.

“Will has an early morning tomorrow,” Nico told her as they pulled away.

“Yup, I’m sure that’s all it is,” Percy joked.

Nico glared at him but couldn’t help the blush across his cheeks.

“Shut up,” Nico groaned.

Percy smiled wickedly as Annabeth spoke, “Have a great night, you two.”

Jason walked over and patted Nico’s shoulder, “You guys can come over whenever,” he told them. 

“Thanks,” Will said, “Have a great night, guys.”

Will pulled them toward the door and Nico turned to his friends one last time to shout a final goodnight to them all. As soon as they left Piper and Jason’s apartment, they rushed out of the building and to their car. Will pulled open the driver’s side door and Nico didn’t even bother with the passenger’s, instead just climbing right on top of Will, facing him as he settled on his lap and shut the door.

“I don’t really think that Piper or Jason want us to make out in the parking lot of their apartment complex,” Will teased.

“Well, I don’t see Piper or Jason so I don't understand how what they think matters,” Nico retorted, leaning forward so their noses were brushing against each other. 

Will pecked Nico’s lips once, twice, three times. As he pulled away with each kiss, Nico let a frustrated huff.

“Just kiss me,” Nico demanded.

Will smiled widely, “If you insist.”


End file.
